An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel is a self-luminous display device with an organic thin film as a luminous body, which has the advantages of ultra-thin thickness, high brightness, high luminous efficiency and good shock resistance. In an OLED display panel, each subpixel area is often defined by a pixel definition layer. To improve the package or encapsulation of the subpixel packaging, spacers are provided on the pixel defining layer between any two adjacent subpixels.
However, in an existing OLED display panel, subpixels adjacent to a subpixel which is turned on may emit undesired light, such that the crosstalk of the OLED display panel may be increased, and the display performance of the OLED display panel may be degraded.
The disclosed OLED display panel and OLED display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.